It is known to use edible collagen film to cover semi-solid sections of meat during processing to form a smoked meat product that gives the appearance of a solid meat muscle, such as a boneless ham. One example of a known prior art apparatus used to form a smoked meat product is the “TCM2250” pumpable model from Tipper Tie, Inc., located in Apex, N.C.
Generally described, during production of one example of a pumpable smoked meat product, pork muscles are cut into small portions or pieces. The pieces are tumbled together with seasonings and additives such as water and salt. During the tumbling process, protein is exuded from the pieces of meat. The protein becomes a binding agent for the final product. The tumbled semi-solid product is pumped into an edible casing prior to cooking and the protein binds the pieces of meat together so that when cooked the process yields a solid product which can be sold as a boneless ham or sliced product.
Despite the foregoing, there is a desire for alternative automated production apparatus that can provide one or more of increased production capability, reduced footprint or floor requirement, improved automation and/or more product shape control over conventional models.